


Gift-Wrapped

by edxwin_elric



Series: Edwin Smut Week 2018 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, POV Multiple, Panties, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Winry’s birthday gift to Ed is a little bit backwards when the wrapping is the present.





	Gift-Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me longer than I would’ve liked to write, and I didn’t do a lot of editing, so forgive my errors. I’ll probably back edit later. Anyway, I hope you like it.

**_Winry_ **

I feel a jolt of nervousness shoot through my veins as Ed crawls into our bed. I shouldn’t be, since I’m certain he’s going to like it, but for some reason, I am anyway.

“Did you enjoy the party?” I ask softly, snuggling into his chest.

Up until about an hour ago, our house was filled with people. It’s Ed’s birthday, so having everyone over seemed like an appropriate way to celebrate.

“Sure.” He nods. “Only, did you have to invite Ling?”

“Of course, I did,” I sigh. “He’s our friend, whether you like it or not, and Lan Fan wouldn’t have come without him.”

“Those two did seem awfully close,” he mutters. “But regardless, he stayed way too long, and he ate two thirds of my cake before I even got a second piece.”

“You had plenty,” I tell him gently.

“Well, yeah, but I was hoping to have some left over.”

“I can make you another cake, Edward.”

“It’s not the same,” he grumbles.

“Fine,” I announce, rolling my eyes at his dramatics. “I’ll bake both a cake _and_ an apple pie. Good enough?”

“Apple pie? Fuck yes.”

I shake my head. I should’ve known he’d go for the pie.

“Anyway,” I murmur, moving my lips up to his ear, “I haven’t given you your gift yet. Are you ready for it?”

“What? I thought you already gave me my present. That journal.”

“Technically, that’s from Granny,” I explain.

“Aha. Well, in that case, let’s see it.”

“I didn’t have time to wrap it,” I stall carefully, sliding out from under the covers.

“Meh.” He waves dismissively. “Who gives a fuck about wrapping? Just hand it over.”

“Well, to be honest, it’s sort of… I can’t just give it to you. I have to show it to you.”

“What?” He raises his eyebrows. “Is it like a car or something?”

“No.” I shake my head. “Nothing quite that extravagant.”

Though, to be honest, it is pretty over the top as far as birthday gifts go.

“Just wait here while I get it. It might take me a minute.”

Before he can say anything else, I slip out of the bedroom and into the hall going into the guest bedroom. I close the door behind me just in case he gets any ideas about peeking. After I cross to the bed, I drop onto my knees and reach underneath it, pulling out an unmarked box. I set it on the mattress and open it, inhaling sharply at the contents. Not that I don’t know what it is. Just that…

I pick up the first piece and bite my lip.

_Dear God, what have I gotten into?_

Better question: How am I going to get myself into this?

“Well, Ed,” I mutter softly, “You’d better really like this gift.”

  

**_Edward_ **

What in the hell is taking Winry so long? She’s been gone for almost fifteen minutes! How long does it take to go get a gift and bring it back? Did she stop and decide she needed to wrap it after all? That would be a waste. I’m just going to rip the packaging to shreds anyway.

I cross my arms over my chest and stare at the door, silently willing her to come back. Another five minutes. No sign of Winry. I could go look for her, but that would ruin any sort of surprise…

Fuck it. At this point, she probably sat down on the couch or something and fell asleep.

I flip back the covers, about to exit the bed, when a figure fills the doorway, and I freeze, my spine going straight. She takes another step inside, and I feel lightheaded. (Though, that could be because all of the blood in my body just rushed into my boxers.)

Winry is a goddamn vision in black and red. _Fuck_. Is that a corset? How did she get into that thing?

My eyes travel the length of her, memorizing every detail. Her waist is wrapped in black leathery looking material with red silk laces running up the middle, exposing her belly button. The corset ends just below her chest, giving way to red lace cups that barely contain her. I groan at the sight of her gorgeous swells spilling out of the top. Damn that cleavage. As if I wasn’t already stone in my pants.

I resist the urge to reach down and stroke myself as I drop my gaze below her waist.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

More lace. There’s a tiny red triangle covering her front, disappearing between her thighs. Black trims the edges and runs in two little strips over the flare of her hips. Shit. I want to see the back.

She stops just inside our room and shifts her weight awkwardly, her hands clasped behind her back.

“Happy Birthday, Edward,” she whispers.

I blink at her, unable to respond, still caught up in what I’m seeing.

She fidgets a little, and I continue to stare. Fuck, I’m probably drooling.

“Ed, say something,” she whispers, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

“I’m gonna come just from looking at you.”

She jerks at my sudden announcement, and I cringe. That wasn’t what I meant to say. Hell, I don’t know what I meant to say. It was the first thing in my head.

“That’s uh, good, right?” She moves closer to the bed, and I finally stand, walking toward her.

“Can’t you tell?” I ask gruffly.

Her eyes slip down to my groin, and I hear her soft intake of air. A minute ago, I was ready to sleep. Now, I’m so hard I can barely move.

“You really like it?” She turns a little, and looks over her shoulder at me, and I almost faint.

The scrap of red lace is a fucking G-string. It’s practically floss tucked between her bare ass cheeks. God, I want to tear it apart with my teeth.

“I don’t like it,” I growl. “I fucking love it.”

“Ed?” she whispers, but I don’t answer.

Instead, I cross to her, circling her slowly.

“What are you doing?” she breathes.

“Deciding,” I mutter. “I have to pick what part of you to touch first.”

“You idiot.” She rolls her eyes. “Just…here.”

I jump when she touches me, grabbing my wrist and pulling it toward her. I hold my breath as she steps closer to me, my hand landing on her ribs.

“This is as good a place to start as any,” she whispers.

I grunt my agreement as I slowly slide my hand down to her hip, where I pop the lace of her G-string.

“Ed!”

“Shh,” I murmur. “I’m just getting started.”

She gasps as my hands drop down to her bare ass, squeezing her cheeks in my palms.

“I never would’ve dreamed you’d be wearing leather and lace,” I confess. “Well, the lace isn’t that surprising, but the leather… And the colors?”

“I picked it for you,” she reminds me, her voice thin.

“Yeah…”

I nod and move my fingers to the laces at her chest, slowly picking my way up them. Her eyes flutter closed, but I don’t untie them yet. Instead, I move even higher, tracing the edge of the red lace holding her boobs. I watch her skin break out in goosebumps before looking down to where her nipples are poorly hidden, surrounded by dark areolas. I bite my tongue at the sight of her little tips jutting out against the fabric.

Damn, I need to get her naked.

But I hate to take this off…

“Ed, what are you thinking?” Winry prompts softly.

“I’m figuring out how to fuck you wearing this.”

I see her blush deepen, and I reach up to touch her cheek.

“I didn’t realize you’d like it _that_ much,” she murmurs.

“Oh, I do,” I reply hoarsely. “I definitely do.”

“Well then, go ahead.”

I blink as she turns away from me and climbs onto the bed, rolling to her back and spreading her legs.

“It’s your birthday,” she reminds me. “This is your gift. You can do what you want with it.”

I stare at her again for a minute, completely thrown.

“Come on, Ed,” she coaxes, bending her knees. “I’m waiting for you.”

My cock jerks, prompting me to action. Shoving my boxers off, I follow her onto the mattress, moving between her legs.

“This isn’t going to be gentle, Winry,” I say warningly.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” She grins. “That said, this isn’t exactly comfortable.” She runs her hands over the corset. “So, if we do it like this, with it on, I want to do it again without it after.”

_Shit, this woman is going to be the death of me._

“I think I can manage that.”

I reach up and run my finger down the laces covering her torso continuing down over the edge of the G-string until I’m touching the tiny strip pressing up between her pretty pink lips.

“Ed!” she gasps as I push in, her back arching.

“This is my favorite birthday present,” I confess, moving the fabric aside so I can slip my finger into her wet heat.

She lets out a soft cry, and I begin slowly stroking in and out of her pussy. Fuck, I’ve barely touched her, and she’s already soaked. She must be as turned on by wearing this as I am seeing her in it.

It doesn’t take long before I can’t wait anymore. I need to be inside of her. Gently sliding my finger out, I immediately replace it with m swollen cock. Climbing over her, I line up with her entrance and look down at her, memorizing the way the leather pushes up her boobs, which are barely managing to stay inside of the red cups.

I slowly push in the tip, and I watch her freeze beneath me, her hand going to my shoulder.

“Winry?”

“Don’t stop,” she chokes.

I sink in further, gritting my teeth at how narrow it is. Still, she’s so wet there’s almost no friction, and I slide in easily. I hit the back of her channel, and I feel her legs clamp tight to my hips. I exhale slowly and look down only to find her eyes squeezing shut, mouth open in a silent moan.

“Winry, are you okay?”

“Move,” she whispers. “Please, move.”

I blink in surprise, and then let my eyes travel over the rest of her. She inhales, causing her generous breasts to rise almost completely out of the top of the corset, the edge of her areolas peeking out, and I feel my throbbing cock twitch inside of her.

She whimpers, and I cringe. Maybe I should’ve stripped her first. I don’t know if I’ll last twenty seconds if I have to see her body writhing under me while she’s wrapped in that sexy-as-hell leather and lace.

She rolls her hips, and I grunt as her pussy flexes around my cock. Taking a breath, I ease out of her most of the way and then sink back in. I bite my cheek at the way her chest bounces with my movement. I repeat the motion and quickly get into a rhythm, relishing the way desperate sounds slipping out from between her lips.

I memorize the way her body rocks and sways with mine as I pump into her. I look down between us, and swallow a groan at the sight of my thick shaft disappearing into her, the edge of her G-string rubbing against me as I move in and out.

Suddenly, she makes a sound like she’s choking, and I look down to see her face twist as she comes. At the same moment, her walls clamp down tight on my cock, and her body bows off the bed.

“Edward!” she moans loudly, and I let out a growl.

I somehow manage to keep my own orgasm locked up until she comes down. As her body relaxes into the mattress, I slow my strokes.

“For my next birthday, I want twelve of these,” I groan as I reach down and yank on the strings tying her corset.

The laces come free, and the leather splits apart. I shove the sides open all the way and force her hips up so I can tear it out from under her, leaving her in just the flimsy bit of lace. I’m tempted to rip them off, but decide against it. I like them too much to waste them.

“You’ll probably change your tune when you realize how much it costs,” she responds breathlessly.

“What?” I frown. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” She shakes her head quickly. “Anyway, I think you’re forgetting something.”

She nods toward where we’re joined, and I look down at my dick still buried inside of her.

“I didn’t forget,” I mutter, the ache in my cock making it impossible to ignore.

“Well, then, how do you want me? Now that you’ve taken my clothes.”

“Not all of them.” I grin, sliding out quickly.

She whines, but I’m too busy pulling her wet bottom underwear down her legs to care. Now that she’s finally naked, I waste no time repositioning her. Without warning, I flip her onto her belly and use an arm around her waist to pull her up onto all fours.

“Ed?” She looks over her shoulder at me. “What are we–”

“I want to watch your ass,” I confess, my hands moving over her soft skin there.

“Oh!” she gasps.

“It’s burned into my mind—the look of it trimmed in lace, that tiny bit running right up through here.”

I whisper the edge of my finger over the crack between her cheeks, and she jerks.

“I’m glad you like your gift,” she whispers.

“Yeah, well. I’m not doing liking it yet.”

Before she can respond, I grab her hips and use my knees to widen hers, lining up again with her dripping entrance. I hear her take a short breath as I add the slightest pressure.

“I’m ready, Ed,” she says quietly, glancing back at me. “Ride me, birthday boy.”

I grunt to hide my laughter before I bite my lip as I thrust into her again.

 

**_Winry_ **

I moan long and low as Ed slams into me from behind, my cheek sliding against the bed. He feels bigger from this angle and deeper, as if he’s touching me in new places. I grab on tight to my pillow as he begins to drive into me, his hands holding my hips in place. I spread my legs wider as he moves, increasing the depth and intensity of his strokes.

I quickly feel another orgasm building in my belly. The heat of him moving in and out of me driving me to the edge. I gasp when his hand moves to suddenly pull at my breast, rolling my nipple between his fingers.

“Ed!” I whimper.

He begins tugging and teasing both of my boobs, alternating between them as he continues to hammer into me. I whimper, my legs beginning to tremble, my body rocking into the bed.

Suddenly, he lets out a low growl, and I tense as his thrusts change. My head flies back, and I cry out as he yanks my hips forcefully against his and begins drilling into me.

No. Not drilling. Rutting. Like a dog.

I gasp for air as his huge shaft drags and pulls furiously at my tender flesh. I feel like my pussy is melting. (The constant flow of wet leaking out isn’t helping.)

I come without warning, a scream tearing out of my throat. I feel my walls clamp down on him, and I bury my face in the pillow as it burns through me, all the while his hips continue to pound into mine. It lasts longer than the first one, and I can barely catch my breath as it ebbs away. I turn to look at Ed only to catch a look of sheer agony on his face.

Before I can say anything, he rams into me a final time and bellows as his cock begins to spurt and twitch wildly inside of me.

I whimper as his hot liquid floods my raw pussy, soothing the achiness there. Instantly, I feel my body relax. When he’s spent, he eases out slowly, and I gasp at the loss of him.

My hips drop onto the mattress, and I turn onto my side. Ed leans down to kiss me, and I slide my hand around his neck, my fingers fiddling with his damp hair.

“Happy birthday,” I whisper.

“Mmm.” He nods. “Let me go get a rag to clean you up,” he grunts as he moves to exit the bed.

“Wait,” I stop him, shifting onto my knees, hiding a wince at the twinge between my legs. “I have one other surprise for you,” I confess.

His eyebrows rise. “Another one?”

“Uh-huh.” I nod.

“Wait.” He frowns, suddenly suspicious. “It’s not like…an automail maintenance manual or something, is it?”

“No.” I glare, before immediately looking down. “It’s, um, sort of unofficial, actually.”

His frown turns into confusion, and I almost laugh at the strange sight of him naked and so utterly perplexed.

“Well, I was going to wait to tell you until I was sure, but…”

“What?” he demands when I pause. “Winry, tell me already.”

“I might be pregnant,” I blurt over him.

He blinks, and I instantly feel like an idiot. I mean, I only started to suspect a few weeks ago. I could just be going through some weird hormonal thing that in no way will lead to us having a baby in a year.

On the other hand, it was Granny who pointed it out, and she’s usually pretty spot-on about that kind of thing.

“Pregnant?” he whispers, finally, his voice sounding weirdly disembodied.

“Yeah,” I murmur.

“Like…having-a-baby pregnant?”

I sigh and shake my head.

“Yes, Edward,” I mutter. “As if there were any other kind.”

“Oh my God,” he mumbles. “Oh my God.”

Here we go.

“A baby?” he murmurs. “We’re having a baby? How do we even do that? What do we do with a baby?”

Great. I knew he wouldn’t handle this well.

“Edward, breathe,” I demand crawling across the mattress to him. “We’re going to be fine.”

“But what if–”

“Like I said, it’s not official,” I remind him softly. “It might be nothing.”

“Wait, what?” He blinks and looks down at me.

“Well, Granny swears it’s real, but I’m not as certain. It’s still pretty early to tell, and…it’s not like I’ve ever been pregnant before, so I don’t know what it’s like.”

“But you could be?”

His hands go to my waist, sliding up to my ribs. Meanwhile, his eyes lock on my flat stomach.

“I could be.”

“I hope you are,” he announces suddenly, his eyes meeting mine.

“You do?”

“Do I want to have a family with you? Fuck yes,” he responds gruffly, pulling me into his chest. “Fuck, Winry, this is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

I tuck my face into his neck and feel all of the pent-up stress I’ve been hoarding for days slowly disappear. When he pulls back, he takes my face in his hands and brings his forehead to mine.

“I love you so much, Winry. I need you to know that.”

“I love you, too, Edward,” I whisper.

“Good.”

I reach up and touch his cheek, making him pull back.

“That said,” I start softly, “I’m sort of…leaking onto the sheets.”

He jerks and looks down to where a wet spot is forming under me.

“Shit.” He runs a hand over his face and turns back to me. “What if we change the sheets and go grab a quick shower? Will that fix everything?”

“Yeah. I think that’ll cover it.”

I don’t even have time to blink before I’m being scooped up into his arms and carried to the bathroom.

“Get started without me,” he mutters. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

He stops in the doorway and looks back at me. “Best birthday ever, Winry. Seriously.”

I feel myself blush as I give him a small smile before he disappears into the hall.

As I step into the warm spray of the shower, I can’t help but feel proud of myself. My gift to him was even better received than I’d hoped. Not to mention my bonus surprise on top of that, assuming it actually turns out to be true.

That said…I have no idea how I’m going to top this next year?

But maybe he’ll be too distracted by fatherhood to care.


End file.
